


Shoulder

by wallofwindows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy Angst, LGBTQ, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofwindows/pseuds/wallofwindows
Summary: Dan realizes he doesn’t want to keep a secret any longer.





	Shoulder

His head rested on gently on Phil’s shoulder. He could hear the sound of their audience upstairs, milling about. He’d have to get up soon, he knew, but he wished he could stay forever. He wish he could just do this without the fear of being caught. He wasn’t really afraid for people to know but he didn’t know how to tell them. He didn’t want to answer the questions, he didn’t want to deal with the drama. He just wanted it to be known. He wanted to be open, to lift the weight of their secret of his shoulders after 9 long years of straining to keep up the charade. He didn’t want to be atlas anymore. He shouldn’t have to carry the weight of keeping his whole world a secret.  
Maybe he didn’t have to. What was stopping him, really? He knew he couldn’t rush in, he couldn’t be foolish like that. But maybe, just maybe, baby steps would work. 

That night on stage, he took a few.

**Author's Note:**

> did this for a word war with @alittledizzy and friends


End file.
